Who Am I?
by dot823
Summary: Katie has always loved the paranormal, supernatural. Especially vampires. She didn't realize that she's so obsessed with them because of who-what-she is. When she moves to Forks and stumbles upon her favorite creatures, how will she react?
1. Moving

**a/n** **I haven't written on fanfiction in ages…but I felt the need to write a story. Instead of being smart and putting up one of my planned stories, or adding to an incomplete one, I decided to write this one. It's only partially planned out, just to warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I do own a werewolf, but it's a cut out of Jacob. I don't own the rights to any of the characters, including Jacob.**

Who Am I?

The glowing screen in front of my comforted me, as I moved the pointer to scroll down the page. I tried to ignore the fighting going on a floor below, but I couldn't, even with my door closed. My family always fought a lot. My mom screamed at my grandma, who screamed back in her Greek accent. My grandpa yelled above both of them, probably on the verge of breaking something. On top of it all, my sister stormed out of her room, down the stairs, and into the middle of it to stand up for my mom.

"_You're _the one that lets Grandpa use up all your money on freaking golfing and bowling!" she yelled at my grandma, "Mom pays you 500 bucks weekly, and he's going out spending at least six or seven hundred on his sports and shit! Why don't you yell and scream at _him _instead of at Mom!"

"Now wait just a second here," My grandpa yelled.

I couldn't hear the rest of what she said because everyone else started screaming at the same time. At the same time, I typed into the Google search bar, 'psychic vampires.'

"Not to mention the fact that he has what, 12 pills to take daily, and he does exactly what the doctor said _not _to do! Yiayia, how the hell do you deal with him?" She said, using the word for grandma in Greek.

"What I do with my life is none of your business," Grandpa screamed at her.

I clicked on one of the links, about what psychic vampire is. I've always felt connected to vampires. And ghosts, werewolves, witches, and even fairies. I like fairies. My favorite at the moment is vampires though. It has been since I was twelve. And now, I'm sixteen.

"It _is _our business though, Dad!" Mom put in, "What am I supposed to do, not care about you at all?"

"Bull shit," He screamed at the top of his lungs, "I'm leaving!"

I could hear him stomp on the floor like a child having a tantrum as he went to put on his Velcro shoes and then as he left the house, slamming the door behind him. The fight didn't end there though.

This was normal, with a senile old man who acts like a three year old like my grandpa in the house. Instead of worrying, I read the 'symptoms' of a psychic vampire. Every time something coincided with me, I scoffed. I'm too plain, too boring, to be anything awesome like a psychic vampire.

My cat cried next to me.

"Hush, Blossom," I said softly, "Everything will be alright baby girl."

She looked at me with her large, adorable, green eyes, still frightened. I couldn't help but take my laptop off my lap and let the poor girl lay on me. Once she was comfortable I pet her and kissed her softly, cooing softly in her ear to get her to calm down.

The little man, my other cat, Jake, stood by the door. He wasn't scared at all. Though he and Blossom were the same age and though we bought them both at the same time, he always acted like a strong, big, boy, while she's always been my baby.

"Mom, you don't get it!" my mom yelled, close to crying, "We have to explode at him sometimes! We walk away when he wants to start a fight way too many times!"

"You have _no_ idea how many times I've walked into school crying because of him!" my sister added, she sounded as though she was already in tears."

Jake meowed at me, as though he was saying, "Are they okay?"

"Everything's going to be fine, little man. Don't you worry," I told him, before turning back to my laptop and reading while petting my baby girl.

"He's old, he's losing his mind," Grandma said, "He's going backwards, you just have to deal with it. Don't let him bother you."

"But you're allowed to yell at him daily?"

"Yes," Grandma let out a cackle laugh, "Because I can handle him better than you can."

"You have no idea how many times we've walked away from him when he's been doing everything he can to annoy us," Mom said.

"You have no idea how he treats us whenever you're not around. He treats us like we're horrible people who can't be trusted!"

"You're overreacting, Maria," Grandma scoffed. I could imagine her waving her hand at my sister, the Maria she was talking about, as though she said the most ridiculous thing ever.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw it! We'll be in the kitchen, doing nothing, and all of a sudden he gets up, and just walks into the kitchen and _watches_ us. He's not getting his own food, just watching us get ours. And then if we leave a light on, and go to the office for just a second, he'll walk across the kitchen, into the office, just to tell us he turned off the light for us."

"Well, you just have to deal with it," Grandma said stubbornly.

"We do deal with it," Mom said, "We deal with all the shit he puts us through all the time. Every once in a while we have to blow up though!"

"That's not all! He's called me and Mom and Maria freeloading bitches before. Those were his exact words."

"What?" My grandma screamed

I couldn't make out what else they said, they started screaming on top of each other and sobbing at the same time. I care, don't get me wrong, I'm a very caring person. I just already know that if I get involved in this, there's nothing I can do except fire it up more. So I stay out of it.

Blossom is still on my lap, she looks up at me and licks my chin. I hadn't realized it until she did it, but I was crying.

"Don't worry, sweetie girl," I whisper to her.

I skimmed a few different articles and comments on different pages as they kept yelling. It was worse than usual. Grandpa always leaves like that, but usually about five or ten minutes after he leaves, they stop fighting and we all go into the basement to be together, and away from Grandpa.

This time, however, the fighting continues. It went on and on for at least an hour. Finally, after sneaking the cats downstairs so they could get food from the basement(that's where their stuff is kept, since when there are guests, the cats are put down there). Back in my room, I try not to cry. Finally I hear my mom screaming over the other two.

"WE'RE LEAVING!"

"What?" Yiayia yells.

"The kids and I and the cats are moving. Far away, too."

"You can't do that! Katie just started school!" I'm Katie, the one Grandma is talking about, "And Maria just started a new semester!"

"I don't want to move! I have a boyfriend, friends, and school!" Maria cried.

"You don't have to…I guess…" Mom hesitated, "I just want out of here. Away from my dad. You could stay with Yiayia, or move in with one of your friends or get an apartment or something."

"Fine. Then I'm moving in with Audrey."

Maria stormed back into her room to call Audrey and ask.

"Katie?" Mom yelled.

"Yeah?" I didn't even start getting up.

"Come here," She said sternly, "At least to the top of the stairs."

With a sigh I got up and did what she said. I knew what she was going to ask.

"If I move, would you go with me? Like, move out of state?" She asked.

I wanted to say no. I have friends, a good life, I go to a good school, why should I want to move? But for some reason I say yes. And it makes Mom smile.

** one month later **

Mom muttered under her breath, "Why they had to transfer me all the way to middle-of-nowhere Washington, I don't know. There are plenty of other places in the country that they're connected to!" as she packed her last bags.

"I already told you, I don't mind," I sighed. I was helping her finish, as she had helped me pack up the last of my books earlier. And I have a lot of books, trust me.

"But still. Wouldn't it have been better if we were somewhere like Florida or California?"

"No. No snow during Christmas time. That would be horrible!"

Mom laughed, "I love you baby girl."

"Love you too!" I smiled my cute smile. I just have enough baby fat left to make me still able to be adorably cute whenever I want.

Once she zipped up the last bag, we packed up our car. Most of our furniture is already gone, taken by the movers so they can get it to our new address in the time it takes us to drive from Illinois to Washington. The cats were in the back seat of the car, the only reason I could sit I the back instead of the front was so that I could make sure they stayed back there.

The ride wasn't that bad. The cats hated it, and because a lot of motels didn't allow cats, we had to sleep in the car a lot, but I guess it wasn't too bad. By the end, though, we were super excited to get to the house. As we drove down the rainy street in the little town and found our address, we were excited. The house wasn't too bad, we'd been there before for a quick visit we'd made by plane a week or two ago, once mom had made a list of a few houses.

It was snug, backing up into the forest of Forks, Washington, right outside of the Quileute reservation, La Push. The outside was beige, with a small porch up front and a garage. It was two floors, the second having two rooms and a bathroom. I laughed at how much it reminded me of Bella's house with the smallness. My room wasn't too bad in size though. It had enough room for my bed, dresser, vanity(which I sort of use as a desk) and bookshelves.

After being paid 20 dollars, the movers put everything in the right rooms, and preceded to help set up each room, feeling bad for us. Of course, Mom and I didn't mind. We could do it ourselves, but who would when they could have someone do it for them for free?

"Alright," Mom sighed as soon as they left, "Now time to make this house home."

I sighed as I helped her open the box of decorations for the downstairs and helped her hang them all up.

**a/n that's the end of the first chapter! What do you guys think? I would write a little preview for the next chapter…except that I haven't written it out yet.**


	2. Meeting

**a/n I feel like writing this now…since I can. And I don't want to forget this story. I know that the first chapter didn't have Twilight in it at all…I had to set the scene a little bit. Don't worry, it'll happen in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I only own a cut out of Jacob. No rights to ANY of the characters…except for Katie, her mom, her sister, her grandparents, and anyone else who doesn't exist in the books.**

Who Am I?

By the time everything was set, it was late. Blossom and Jake disappeared as soon as we put them in the house, hiding because they aren't familiar with this place. Soon after I went to bed, Blossom jumped up on it, curling up with me.

"Don't worry, baby girl," I tell her, "I'm not leaving you. We just moved here, sweetie pie."

She stayed with me all night.

The next morning, Mom had work, I had no school. It was one of those days that are taken off of school for really no reason. She told me to go out, not to stick around in the house bored all day. Of course, that was my original plan.

After an hour or so though, I decided to leave. After filling a backpack with an umbrella, mace, a pocket knife I had never used before, and some food, I got on my bike and rode away. I didn't know where I was going, but looked at street signs every once in a while, just in case. Soon I was going over a river, then the houses started making way to wild forest.

I almost missed the dirt road surrounded by ferns, unmarked and not used much. I thought, as I turned down it, _I shouldn't be doing this…this isn't safe…I should not be going down this unmarked road!_ And continued trying to make myself turn around as I followed its erratic twists and turns deeper into the lush forest.

When the forest started clearing out into a meadow, with six large graceful cedars in two rows leading down what I suppose is kind of a driveway to a large...well, mansion! Three stories, the walls painted white and fading. It looked at least a century old and the door and windows looked like the originals.

_Oh shit…_ I thought. Of course I knew who's door that was. I read and loved Twilight, it was part of the reason I fell in love with vampires. _I can't believe I'm in front of the Cullen house though._

"He…hello?" I stuttered, knowing they already knew I was there.

No one came out though. _Of course not! _They're not going to come out and just talk to some random girl! Why did I go down that road? Why didn't I turn around when I had the chance? Why don't I turn around _now!_

The slightest move behind me was startling me. I spun around to see a large wolf coming through the forest. He stared right into my eyes with his big chocolate eyes. He was trying to stay close to the ground, his belly fur grazing the grass and tail dragging behind.

I knew who he was by his beautiful gray and brown fur.

"Seth?" I whispered, getting a nod of confirmation, "I…I'm not going to tell a soul about this place, or the Cullens or wolves or anything. I promise."

He just kept looking at me. What did I expect him to do? Smile, and have all the Cullens show up or something?

"C-can I pet you?" I held my shaking hand in front of me. I expected him to do anything but nod, and lean forward, putting his head right under my hand.

His fur was so soft, like satin, just like Blossom's fur. Blossom always reminds me of a forest. Not because she's wild or anything. Hah! Anything but wild, really. But her brown tabby fur is forest-like. I don't know. But ever since I read Eclipse and fell in love with Seth, she's reminded me of him.

"Hello." Someone said from behind me.

I shrieked in surprise, spinning around in half a second to see topaz eyes smirking at me.

"Oh shit Edward!" I said before I could stop myself. I couldn't help but be a little frightened of him. Was it that he frightened me, or that I'm more normal than Bella, and afraid of him because of what he is?

"Probably the second," he smiled his memorable crooked smile, "Bella's special."

"Yeah, I know," I rolled my eyes, "Love birds can be so annoying with their gushiness."

All of my fear for him disappeared when he made an adorable pouty face, "I'm _not _gushy. I'm a 100 something year old vampire."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Where's everyone else?"

"You really think everyone's just going to show up like that?" He gave me a 'seriously?' look.

"Not really. I guess not, I mean…it's not like I don't know they all exist. Emmett, I know you can hear me, and I know you got beat by a girl."

I hadn't realized that Seth had come to stand beside me, no longer crouching, and didn't notice that I was leaning on him. When I did, I didn't even bother moving.

"What do you mean, I got beat by a girl?" Emmett cried, showing up in front of me.

"Damn you vampires and your super speed. At least give me a warning you're coming!" I laughed, "And I mean…when Bella was turned, she beat you."

He made a pouty face, which just made me laugh more. Seeing these people, these solid, stone-like, sexy as hell people, pouting is just hilarious.

"Is that all I have to do? Mention you guys and you'll come?" I joke. It was as though any fear disappeared, as though I had known these people all my life. I had known them since I was twelve, after all.

"You shouldn't even know about us," Edward said, "But, we have our reasons."

"What reasons?" I wondered out loud. Not like I needed to, for Edward. At the end of my thought, just to piss him off, I added _Edward, Ed, Eddie-boy._

"_Just _Edward, please," he sighed, "And we don't have the right to tell you those reasons. They aren't our own, really."

I caught his quick glance at Seth—he must have meant me to, considering he could have done it quickly enough that I wouldn't have seen it.

"You're an observant girl now, aren't you?" Edward laughed.

Alice shows up next, "So, you're the girl."

"You knew that though. You're a psychic."

"Your life has been intertwined with Seth's. I can't see any of it," she frowned, "It's so annoying! I hate that about you, you wolves!"

Jacob comes out of the woods in his shorts a second later, "Don't worry about patrol, Seth. Quil and Embry are patrolling now. You can go change into human and then maybe we can go to the house?"

He nodded his head, nuzzled against me for a moment, and then bound into the forest in one leap.

"Yes, you may come into the house. You know I could never say no to you. Nessie would kill me."

Jake smiled wide and laughed.

"Why don't we head in now? I'm sure Seth can make it there on his own."

"Oh…wait…do you have cell service?"

"Yes, why?" Alice asked.

"To text my mom."

I pulled out my phone and told her I had gone on a bike ride and that I'm fine.

With that we walked towards their house, I felt awkward, knowing it would take them a second if they walked.

"Don't worry about it. We're used to acting human."

"I still feel bad for slowing you down. I hate slowing people down."

Seth ran up and picked me up bridal style, laughing as I yelped in surprise.

"You make the cutest noises!" He smiles. Looking at his human face, I fell in love all over again.

His cheeks were high, his nose perfect, lips full, eyes just like the wolf eyes, a deep amazing brown that reminded me of how Edward described Bella's eyes. And let's not forget that adorable shaggy head of raven black hair.

Edward laughed, I'm assuming at someone's thoughts.

"You know, Edward, if you did that in public people would assume schizophrenia."

"Thanks?"

Seth laughed again. We were walking faster now towards the house.

"So what's going on?" I asked as we walked through the front door. The rest of the Cullens were there.

"Hello, Katie," Esme smiled, "If I had known you were coming, I would have prepared some food for you!"

"That's alright Esme. I brought some."

"Katie, it's nice to meet you," Carlisle said, smiling his soft smile at me.

"Hello," Jasper said in his southern drawl, reading a book intensely and not bothering to put it down. I immediately looked at the cover and gasped.

"I have Burned! That's one of my two favorite Ellen Hopkins books!"

He looked up and smiled at me, "I personally enjoyed Identical more. But I haven't finished this book yet."

"Identical was my other favorite. Tricks was kind of disappointing after it," He nodded in agreement.

Rose walked in from the attached garage, "Hello."

I could totally tell what Bella meant, Rose was almost _too_ breath taking.

"Uh…hi," I started, and found myself blabbering, "You don't have to hate me…I have no intentions of becoming a vampire. Plus…if you hadn't become one, Emmett would have died on that camping trip when he was attacked. So maybe you shouldn't hate your vampirism as much as you do."

Her eyebrows scrunched in thought, "I guess…" She just left after that. Emmett followed up the stairs like a puppydog.

"Not while I'm here, please," I called up the stairs, causing the whole room to bust out in laughter.

"Ness is at the cottage?" Jake asked.

"No, I'm here now," Ness said, running in from the back door to Jakes side, "Sorry, I don't know you."

"I'm Katie."

She looked at Edward questioningly, "Don't worry, she' knows," he told her, causing her to sigh in relief.

"We should get this little meeting started, shouldn't we?" Jake said, walking over to one of the large couches centered around a TV. I could feel every place where Seth's leg touched mine on the couch.

"What's the reason I get to know this stuff? Only special people get to know about you," I commented.

"Oh, you're special," Seth smiled wide.

"Meaning…?" I looked from Seth to Jake to Edward and back to Seth again, "What am I, your imprint or something?"

His eyes got wide and he gasped. Before anybody could say anything I had to add more to that.

"Not that I would mind! I'd love that! You've always been my favorite, Seth."

He sighed in relief, "That's good, since you are."

**a/n oh, how I love that part. I love Seth…teehee! Anyway, I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I honestly have very little planned…oh well. It'll all come together over time. Review for cookies and love!**


	3. Vampirism

**a/n I'm very happy with this fanfic so far…I don't want it to be too long. I honestly don't have any idea where this story is going! I just know that it's like this so far.**

**Disclaimer: Meh I already said I don't own any of the Twilight characters.**

Who Am I?

"I am?" I ask, amazed. I couldn't believe, my favorite character from my favorite book that is supposed to be fiction has _imprinted _on me!

He nods, smiling as wide as I think I am. I forget everyone else, it's just Seth an I in the room. Nessie, Jake, the rest of the Cullens aren't around. They're just gone, as I drown in Seth's deep brown eyes.

"Stop," Jasper said, obviously uncomfortable.

I pulled my eyes away from Seth just long enough to see Jasper, trying his hardest to not be too influenced by our emotions.

"Too much love, Jasper?" Edward laughed.

"_Yes!_" He groaned, pouting. Again, of course I couldn't help but laugh at seeing him pout like that.

I didn't realize I was leaning into Seth until his arms wrapped around me comfortably. It felt so natural, I loved the warmth of his body around me as though he was a comfortable blanket keeping me safe. On the other side of the room, Nessie and Jake were similarly cuddling, Jake looking at Seth with amusement.

"See?" Jake said, "Imprinting is great."

Seth just nodded.

"Now, we need to discuss some things with you," Carlisle interrupted.

"Like what?"

"How could you have found this place? The road is almost invisible, and most people who turn down it turn back because they don't want to get lost," Edward wondered.

"It's hard to explain…" I started slowly, "I guess I sometimes just have a feeling, and even though I really don't want to do something, I do it anyways. Following the dirt road to this house wasn't the first time, either."

"What was the first?" Carlisle asked. He seemed interested, as though I was telling him that there was a cure to vampirism. I knew Edward wanted to comment on my thought, but he kept quiet.

"Pretty recently, actually. If I did it before I turned sixteen, I don't remember it, even once. The first time I remember it was when I had said yes to my mom when she asked me if I would move to her. I had no real reason to say yes, I actually had plenty of reasons to decline, but I told her I would move with her. That was about a month ago."

"How many times has this happened?" He questioned, as if he would be taking medical notes except for the fact that he had perfect memory and no need to do so.

"Small things, like giving up little things that I had wanted to keep. The only two major times it's stuck out was telling my mom I'd move and continuing down the road," I explained.

"Has anything else weird happened, since you turned sixteen?" He asked.

"I've been getting insomnia…I mean, I've always had it, but now I'll be tired more of the day and then at about nine or ten, I can't fall asleep. And I've been more observant, noticing things that before, I would never have bothered with noticing."

"How did you find the road?"

"I was riding along, and I just suddenly felt the need to look to the side. I barely saw it, but once I noticed it, I had to go down it."

Carlisle nodded.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked him, "Could she really be…?"

Carlisle didn't answer out loud, just looked at Edward. Edward nodded. If they continued the conversation, they continued it too quickly for my weak little human ears to catch.

"What could she be?" Seth asked nervously after a few silent moments.

"It's nothing bad, I assure you," Carlisle smiled at Seth, calming him down, "We have a theory as to how she did what she did, against her instincts."

"What?" Seth asked, this time excited to find out what lead me to him. I was just as excited to find out what was happening to me.

"There's this thing, a type of vampire, completely different from us…" Carlisle began, "They don't suck blood, they take life force and don't kill most of the time when they take it. Usually, when they take life force, they take enough to have energy for the day. They can also give energy to others freely. They're called psychic vampires"

"How could this have to do with Katie?" Seth's brow was crunched together, making an adorable wrinkle between them. Maybe it's just our imprint making me all gushy, but I can't stop thinking about how amazing he is.

"Please, try to stop, Katie," Edward didn't refrain on his commentary this time. I stuck out a mental tongue at him and continued listening to the conversation.

"She could, possibly, be one. Some have different powers. They do things they have to do, no matter how badly they feel about it, some tell the future, quite a few have powers similar to mine and Jasper's, as well. Others have offensive abilities. Throwing literal balls of energy, for example, at others."

"And she could have one?" Seth seemed excited, eyes big and bright.

"Yes. We aren't positive, at this point. Even if she is, she just started on the transformation with her birthday," Carlisle answered, turning to me, "When was your birthday? It can tell us how far along a normal psychic vampire would be, and if you could be one."

"August, the 23rd." I said, head leaning on Seth's strong but strangely soft shoulder.

"It seems you could be. If you are, you're ahead of schedule. It's only been about a month and a half since your birthday, you should only be starting to get the effects, but your power is already revealing itself."

"Could someone have more than one power?" I asked, excitedly. Oh, how cool would it be?

"I've heard of one or two special cases, so it's possible," Edward answered that one.

Amazing. Absolutely amazing. They think I'm a psychic vampire? That I can give and take energy, a person's life source?

"Well," Edward rudely interrupted my thought, "It doesn't need to be from a person. Some vampires take energy from objects, other animals, even the weather or the general feelings of the crowd around them, or straight from the earth."

_Know it all…_I sent through my head, adding a laugh at the end.

"This could be great!" I said out loud, laughing as Seth kissed my cheek.

"Carlisle, we have visitors," Alice said, voice worried, "Not too soon but within a few hours. And we may want Katie long gone by then."

"The Volturi! What do _they_ want?" growled Edward.

"I don't know…but it's Jane, Demitri, Alec, and Felix," Alice frowned.

"What are we going to do?" Seth immediately freaks out, his arms protectively surrounding me.

"First, get her out of here. Be behind her the entire time, and erase any trail of her, any scent she could leave. If you can tell she was here, get rid of it. I don't care if you need to pee on a spot," Jake said, "This is about her safety, for us, now."

Crap. Crap. Crap. If I had come a day later…maybe two days later…I could have missed the Volturi entirely, I could have been completely safe, another human who just happens to live here, who doesn't believe in Twilight. But…now I have Seth! But I'm in danger! If I'm in danger, he's in danger! If I had come only a few days later, all would have been fine…

"Relax!" Edward told me, "Everything will be fine. Seth, carry her outside. Don't let her touch anything on the way out."

Seth did as he was told, I curled up in his arms like a little girl, that's what I was in this world. I'm not a strong girl, able to fend for herself against all immediate dangers in her life. Not when the dangers are a mainly evil vampire clan who can destroy me in milliseconds!

Seth took me all the way to my bike, resting on a tree at the edge of the clearing.

"Get on your bike, ride a bit, and wait for me," Seth said, immediately getting to rubbing his scent, which I thought didn't find disgusting at all, all over where I had been. I saw him erase the tire track of my bike with his foot, careful to let himself rub against everything on the side of the road I biked on. Not too far along he called up to me.

"Wait!" He yelled, just as Jake's Rabbit drove up, Emmett driving.

"Get in here," he still seemed happy and joking, even with the impending danger of a couple of crazy evil vampires who seem to only want the death of his family, minus a few key members.

As I jumped in the car, Seth threw my bike in the trunk and latched it closed. My mom chose that exact time to text me, telling me she was on her way home. From where she worked, it would take her an hour to get home. Plenty of time for me to get home before her. I sent her a text back, saying I was heading back now.

"I'll drive her," Seth insisted, pulling open the driver's side door.

"Whatever," Emmett was out of the car in a millisecond, Seth in his place almost as quickly.

"This is horrible," Seth groaned, as he put gas on the car, "I finally find you, and if we don't take care of getting that place cleaned up quickly enough, you may be taken away from me."

"They won't that happen," I comforted him, "The Cullens will not let that happen!"

His hands gripped the steering wheel nervously the whole way to my house, as I gave directions.

"I'm going to have someone always keep a watch on you, to make sure that those evil leeches don't get near you!"

"Seth!" I gasped, as I watched him take my bike out of the trunk and close it, "I've never even heard of you calling a vampire a leech!"

"I don't hate the Cullens, because they're different. I hate anything that will put you in danger though, and the Volturi is majorly putting you in trouble," He said, tensely.

"How will I know when I can open a window?" I asked softly.

"Whoever's there, if they're a wolf or a Cullen, will throw a pebble to your window if they see you in your room," He thought a plan up quickly, "If you want to know who it is, walk to the window. They'll show themselves for a second."

"Alright…well, the window in the back of the house, the only one, is mine. There's one other one, but that's the one we'll use. Does that work?" I wanted to be of some use. I couldn't stand being a total nuisance. I knew I already was though.

"I love you, Katie," Seth whispered, kissing my on the forehead as soon as we walked to my front door, my bike locked away in the garage, "Don't forget to lock up."

"I…" I couldn't seem to say what I wanted to say the most. I could only say, "I won't forget."

"Good," He sighed, as I opened the door and walked into my home.

**a/n woohoo! Thought up SOMETHING at least! I think I know a little bit about the direction of this story now…thankfully. Anyways, from what I can tell with the loose mental sketch I have in my head of this idea, this will be between 5 and 9 chapters long. Possibly 10, probably no more. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and favorite this story or add to alerts!**


	4. Volturi

**a/n how are all of you? Happy new years! And here's a new chapter, because I just figured out what's going to happen and really want to write this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these vampires. Sadly. *sigh***

Who Am I?

The hot water beat on my body, comforting me as I tried not to remember that danger could be coming my way and think about the good parts of the last few hours. The only reason I turned off the water was because it ran out of hot water. As I dry off, I daydream about the Volturi leaving, me going to La Push with my mom and 'meeting' Seth as though for the first time, for Mom's sake, and our future together.

"Katie!" I hear Mom calling from downstairs in a happy voice, "I found a restaurant and brought dinner home."

"Alright," I called down the stairs as I pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a T shirt, then running down the stairs at the smell of Italian food. I love Italian food.

"It's from Bella Italiana," Mom laughs, "I thought you'd like to eat their food, since they fed Bella after Edward saved her."

For a millisecond, I thought Mom somehow knew they were real, until I remembered that she was talking about the books, the 'fictional' books, that I love. Mom was right, I'd love to eat their food, and if it weren't for the fact that I was busy thinking about the coming danger, I would be bouncing up and down in joy.

"What did you get?" I asked, peering in the bag, smiling and hoping that I seemed excited enough for her.

"I got you two things, mushroom ravioli, since that's what Bella ate, and because I didn't know if you'd like that, I got you lasagna too. I have shrimp alfredo."

I laughed at the fact that she got the food that Bella ate for me, just because Bella had eaten it. She was right though, if I had been there, I would have asked for mushroom ravioli. Once dinner was set up and we sat down to eat, I realized how _starving _I was. Even though I had brought food with me on the bike ride, I hadn't eaten it. I was too busy finding out that my favorite book series was a true story.

"So, what did you do while you were out?" Mom asked me.

"I went biking, all the way past some river, and went in the woods a bit," I said between bites of the mushroom ravioli. I made a side note in my head that I had to tell Bella that I loved it.

"Katie," Mom stared at me disappointedly, "You went into the woods, alone?"

"Yeah…but I stayed close to the road. There wasn't a point when I was outside that I didn't see a road," it was true, if you included the dirt road to the Cullens house.

Mom nodded, "So, did you meet anyone?"

I wondered whether to tell her about Seth, but decided not to. I don't think she'd believe me if I said I met someone who has the same name as not only _a_ Twilight character, but my _favorite _werewolf and one of my favorite characters of all four books, "Nope."

"I was hoping you would, so you wouldn't have to be alone on your first day of school," Mom frowned. I had never gone to a school that I hadn't known at least one person before going to the school. Every time I switched schools because of moving, I had moved less than half a mile away, and someone I knew always went there, either one of my cousins, or one of my old friends.

"I'll be fine, Mom!" I laughed, "I'm the daughter of yours that makes friends easily," I reminded her. Maria was shy, she didn't make friends easily. I was the one who made new friends constantly.

"I guess you're right," she smiled, "Do you have your school things ready?"

"Yeah."

She continued to list off items that I would need, which I continually nodded, telling her I had already packed it. When I finished the ravioli and started the lasagna, she laughed, having said the last thing she could think of me needing.

"Didn't you eat at all today?"

"A little. I got sidetracked and forgot about lunch though…" I admitted sheepishly before continuing to dig into my food.

"Oh, baby-kakes," she laughed, using my embarrassing nickname, "What am I going to do with you, when you forget to eat?"

"I don't always forget to eat!" I pouted my cutest pout, "I just got sidetracked…"

"Sure you did," She laughed.

After finishing half the lasagna, I put the rest in the fridge and helped clean up, telling Mom I'd be in my room once we had finished. As soon as I walked into my room, a pebble hit my window. When I looked outside, I saw Seth, in human form. He waved at me for just a moment with a huge smile on his face before running into the forest. I waited a moment more at my window, and saw him in wolf form peeking through from between the trees a minute later

Then I rested in bed, reading. It was another vampire book, of course. An interesting one about a school of vampires, which had another form of vampires that are truly evil. Before long though, I fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

****

The pattering of the rain on my window early that morning was interrupted by pebbles hitting it. In a tired haze, I stood up and looked out the window. Seth was there, looking up at me with fear in his eyes. I knew immediately just from looking in his eyes that we needed to talk, and I opened my window.

He jumped in. The towel I had used for my hair was in the corner, almost all dry by now, so I handed it to him so he could dry off. He patted his body quickly before tossing it on the ground and hugging me tight.

"Seth," I asked softly, "What's going on? What's wrong? Did you sleep at all?"

"We know why the Volturi came," he said, ignoring the last question. The dread in his eyes spilled into the tears that were about to make their way down his rain-wet cheeks.

"Aren't they here for the Cullens?" I had to force myself to say it, feeling as though I was choking on my heart.

"No," He frowned, blinking as the first tear spilled over, "They're not here for the Cullens."

"Is there another vampire around here that they're after?" I whispered in dread, thinking _please say yes, please say yes, _in my head. Then the Volturi would be out once they dealt with that vampire and we'd be safe again.

"No."

"Then…what's going on?" They didn't have a right to come for the wolves…did they? "Are they going to hurt you or any of the wolves?"

"No," He tried to blink back more tears, "They don't care about us."

"Then…what are they here?" I finally asked. I couldn't think of another reason they'd come here.

"You."

"Wh-what?" I asked, shocked.

"They're here for you."

**a/n aaah! If you're like me, you're freaking out. Even I am and I wrote it. I know the chapter is shorter than usual and was a little boring at the beginning, but now the fun has started! **


	5. Power

**a/n Next chapter ahoy! Nothing much to say here…**

**Disclaimer: I WANNA OWN THE CHARACTERS! WHICH I DON'T OWN! SAD!**

Who Am I?

"What can we do?" I asked.

I was in shock. I could barely even say four words. The Volturi, for some reason, is after _me!_ Why would they be after me, I'm just a human! I have nothing to give them, and they don't know that I know about vampires!

"We have to keep you safe. You'll always have at least two people watching you when you're home, or alone, when you're at school at least one person will watch just for safety, and whenever you can you'll be at the Cullen house or with us on the reservation."

I nod, then, suddenly not sure if I can stay standing much longer, lean into him, my head on his chest. The tears fall down my cheek for him. The Volturi being after me is either a sentence to death, or a sentence to eternity as a vampire. Either way, Seth would _die _because of it. Literally die.

I couldn't imagine it…I didn't want to imagine it…

"Why?" I whispered roughly.

"You mean, why are they after you?" I nodded against him, not moving away from his warm chest, "It's a long story. It'd make more sense if the Cullens told you."

"Who's here now?" I asked.

"There's me, and Bella, Edward, and Jake are out there too."

I jumped when Edward suddenly showed up next to the window.

"We need to leave," he said quietly, "We're talking about a plan out there, and you need to be part of it, Seth."

"I want to be a part of it too!" I said, "It's about me, I deserve to know about it."

"You will," Seth told me, kissing the top of my head, "But now you need to stay in here for safety."

"Wait!" I said as Seth heads towards the window, "When are you going to get any sleep?"

Seth smiled, "That's what you choose to worry about?"

"Sleep is very important," I pouted at him, honestly scared to death that he wasn't going to get any sleep.

"I'll get sleep, don't worry. I slept for a few hours this morning anyway."

"Oh, right," I nodded, "Wolves have the power to sleep on command. You don't lose any time to insomnia."

"You do?" He looked at me sadly, "You fell asleep well enough last night."

"I usually take hours to fall asleep. That doesn't matter. Go, plan," I said, "But make sure I know what's going on."

Seth nodded, kissing me, this time on the lips, "I love you."

Before I could respond, he was out the window.

"I love you too," I called out at silhouette, running out into the forest.

I closed the window, staring out it for a moment, in shock. I tried to make my head stop reeling, and grabbed on to the fact that I couldn't fall back asleep, so I might as well get ready for school. I went to my closet and found a nice outfit, taking it to the bathroom with me to change, thinking it to Edward.

On top of normal, boot cut jeans was a long sleeved, blue shirt under a ruffled, layered, white tank top with blue flowers. Once I'm all ready, I go back to my room to read.

"You're up?" Mom asked, having peaked into my room.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore," which was true. I didn't want to lie to mom more than I had to, "When are we leaving?"

"I just came by the wake you up, but we can leave a little early if you want," She said, "Ten or twenty minutes from now."

"Alright," I nodded, "Thanks, Mom."

"No problem," she smiled, leaving my doorway to finish get ready.

I went downstairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal to eat while she finished getting ready. Later, she dropped me off at the main office. The lady at the front office gave me a slip for each teacher to sign, and at each class, I was given a book for the class. A few people talked to me, but other than that it wasn't much like Bella's. If any guys tried flirting with me, I never noticed.

On my way to lunch with a girl I had met in my English class last period. Near the lunch building, leaning against the corner, was Seth.

"I'll be in there soon," I told her, walking to Seth without waiting for a response.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" I asked, "What about school?"

"Mom called me in sick," He smiled, "But more importantly…"

"Did you guys make the plan yet?"

"Yep," Seth smiled, "I'm going to switch schools!"

He seemed so excited about it, as though it was the best idea ever, "You're really going to completely change schools just for me?"

"Of course."

"You don't have to-"

"But I do!" He insisted, "You're my life."

"But I can't control your life!"

"But you're my life. Literally. You're my life, and I'd do anything for you."

"You shouldn't have to though. I don't want to take over your life."

He just shook his head, "You have to understand, if something happens to you, if you get changed into a vampire or die, I literally wouldn't be able to live without you."

I frowned at him, "I hate that. Either I control your life one way by making you go to school here, or I control your life by making you freak out about my safety."

"I like it that way," He smiled charmingly at me.

"I have to go to lunch."

"Alright, I'll be right over in the forest," He turned around and started walking off but stopped and turned around, "Wait, I forgot to tell you…"

As he walked back, I smiled, "What?"

"After school, is there any way you could get to the Cullen's house?"

"Um…" I racked my mind for excuses I could use, "Yeah, sure."

"Alright. Should I pick you up here or at your house?"

"Here. I'll tell my mom that I have to go to the library."

"Okay. I'll meet you…at the main office?"

"Sounds good," I smiled.

Seth looked towards the forest, "I have to go."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

****

_Mom, I didn't know some of the stuff they were talking about in science, so I'm going to the library. _I texted Mom as I walked out of class.

It was a complete lie. The classes weren't hard at all. But this was one of those times that I needed to lie to her.

_Alright. Do you know where it is? _She texted me back.

I texted her, _someone told me how to get to it._

She texted me _alright _again, just as I reached the front office and turned in the slip.

"Hey," Seth said, as I walked out of the building.

"Hey Seth," I smiled at him.

"Come on, we have to get to the Cullen's house. Fast."

He literally lifted me up, bridal style.

"Seriously, Seth?" I laughed, though I really didn't mind.

"I'm in a hurry," He said sheepishly, "This is important."

"Alright," I sighed, putting my arms around his neck and letting him carry me to Jacob's car. He opened the door for me like a gentleman, and then ran to the other side.

In no time, we were at the Cullen house.

"Katie," Carlisle smiled, compassion in his eyes, "We're going to do everything we can to keep you safe."

"I know," I said, "I'm just confused as to what happened."

"Let's sit," Esme said, leading all of us to the couches. The large back windows were now covered in metal.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You already know the Volturi is after you," I nodded at Edward, "They're after you because of a new vampire they added to their coven."

"Their new vampire has the power to tell if a person is going to have a power, the strength of the power, what the power is, if they were turned into a vampire. He knows their name and where they live at the moment."

"That doesn't explain why they're after me, though."

"Your power, if you were turned into a vampire, would be control. Mind control, and emotional control."

I didn't even say the word, I only thought _WHAT?_

"Your power would be control. And you would be powerful. They're after you for your power."

"If I'm turned into a vampire…" I didn't want to finish the thought.

"I would die," Why would Seth finish the thought? I really didn't want it to be finished!

"But…did they just tell you who they were after?" I asked, "Why would they…it makes no sense!"

"I looked in the future," Alice wasn't smiling and full of happiness.

"But my future is intertwined with Seth's…how could you see it?"

"It was before we knew it was you. In that future, we didn't try to save you, we let it happen. And once you were a vampire…"

"There would be no Seth," I blinked back the stinging tears.

"Exactly."

The entire feeling of the room was dread. Seth's arm wrapped around me protectively. _No one _could hurt me as long as he was here. _No one._

I couldn't be protected by them forever though. Something had to happen, it couldn't stay like that, forever. I knew that something would happen. And, if I was right, it wouldn't be good. The Volturi don't give up easily. Especially if I could…_control _people.

The thought of being able to do that should have made me excited. I could be powerful! But…I hated the thought. Not only would I have that frightening power, but it would be in the hands of the Volturi. They could hurt everyone…they could change the world, bring on an apocalypse for humans.

I would be the main factor.

I shivered at the thought.

Seth squeezed my tighter, "You'll be fine, we won't let you get hurt."

**a/n I'm happy about this chapter. I got a comment from luvsbooks412 wanting to know why the Volturi is after her. Well, there's your answer! I only have enough story left for two or three more chapters, just to tell you guys. But maybe, at the end, I'll add a fluff chapter! Don't forget to review, I'll make sure to get the next chapter up soon!**


	6. People

**a/n I'm so close to the end of the fanfic. I just have to tell you all that after this fic, I may disappear for a long time again. Mostly because school starts tomorrow, and once that happens I may not be able to write as much as I want, and because I shouldn't have written this. I'm supposed to be working on my own novels, not on Twilight stories. But I needed a break from that.**

**Disclaimer: No, over the time since the last chapter, I did NOT buy the rights to the characters or the rights to that kind of vampire or werewolf. I just slept, mostly.**

Who Am I?

It's hard to believe that once, I was a normal girl. Well, I wouldn't say normal. But I didn't believe in vampires or werewolves, no matter how much I loved them and wished they were real.

I looked into the mirror. I had to look at least okay today, or no one would believe that someone as amazing as Seth would be interested in me on the first day of his going to a new school. They got it set quickly, just yesterday, I had found out why the Volturi was after me. Everything was happening too quickly, I just wanted it all to slow down so I could enjoy my time with Seth. Instead I'm freaking out about it.

My hair was a mess today. It happens to be uncontrollably frizzy a lot lately. It's thick and brown and considered long to most people. To me, it's not that long. I've had my hair so long that it reached the top of my hips once. My eyeliner was kind of thick but it looked alright with my brown eye shadow, which blended into my skin easily and only added to my eyes. My eyes themselves are brown, a color I never want changed to red.

I pulled my hair into a quick bun, one that I would probably need to do three or four times today as my hair falls out of it. My clothes were cute, in my point of view. My fashion was always a little weird at my school, where most girls never bothered to step over the edge into a slightly punk style like I do, every once in a while.

I had black skinny jeans on with a gray skirt on top of it. On the top, a black tank top with a semi-transparent white T-shirt with black evergreen trees that were meant to be a forest. That was covered by a gray cardigan. When Alice showed up behind me, I jumped, but didn't squeal.

"Alice!" I said quietly. Mom was downstairs, but I didn't want to risk it, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm one of the people watching you today. And I couldn't help but come in and see your clothes for today," She took a step back and looked me up and down.

I never imagined that my fashion sense would be judged by Alice Cullen, my favorite fashion addict.

"I wanted it to be cute, be something I would wear, and be something that stands out. I mean, if Seth is supposed to come to my school and automatically like me, I have to be cute!" I explained, hold on to the edge of the skirt and tugging as I explained.

She looked at me again, and smiled, "Finally, a human who loves to look good."

I couldn't help but laugh, but mom didn't seem to hear me. If she wondered, I could easily tell her that I had gotten a funny text from one of my friends back home. I wouldn't admit that I had barely thought of them since moving here.

"So what shoes are you going to wear?" she said, "I love the outfit, but to get the proper amount of punk in that outfit, you can't just have a skirt and jeans. You need something slightly punk for shoes!"

I didn't say a thing, instead pulling out my knee-high converse from my closet. It was Alice's turn to squeal quietly. She looked out the window then, and back at me.

"I have to go," she frowned, "But don't worry, you look cute enough that almost every guy should have a crush on you."

I chuckled as she disappeared, and closed my window behind her. Once I was ready, I bounded down the stairs happily, trying to push all depressing thoughts back.

"Oh my God," Mom smiled, "That is adorable."

I smiled and spun around for my mom, "I know."

"Alright now, miss fashion model," Mom smiled, "Get some breakfast for the ride."

I grabbed a bagel and cream-cheesed it quickly, grabbing my raincoat and running out the door just at the time I was supposed to leave. I walked down the driveway slowly, and looked out into the forest while Mom waited for me in the car. I smiled, knowing that one of them would see me.

I rushed to first period, ignoring as people stared at me as I ran by them. I wanted to get there first, so that Seth would be able to walk in and pretend he saw me for the first time in that class. The Cullens were good at pulling strings. He had every class with me.

In class, people continued staring at me. Some in interest, some in disgust, and others smiling. Every disgusted face belonged to a girl. I didn't get it, it wasn't like I was planning on stealing their boyfriends, and it wasn't like I was dressed like a slut.

Some people whispered, but I ignored it, pulling out my phone and pretending to text my friends as I laughed at the people. I couldn't blame them for being shocked, not a lot of people dressed like me at this school, but they would have to live.

As soon as Seth walked in, it was like I could feel it. Or maybe it was the fact that all the people who were whispering went completely quiet. I looked up, and looked straight into his smiling eyes. The other girls looked at him too, most of them seemingly having a plan to get him, others already trying to flirt with him as he walked by all of them, completely ignoring them.

"So," he smiled, "I'm Seth."

With his talking, the silence broke. All the girls started giggling and talking, about how they wanted _him_ to be theirs. I wanted to punch all of their noses, but I couldn't afford getting suspended. If I wasn't here and Seth was, and these girls flirted with him…

I knew he wouldn't even think of going out with someone else, but a normal high school boy would. And his job was to act like a normal high school boy!

"I'm Katie," I smiled, pretending to not notice all the other girls glaring at me as I flirted with him. At least, I think I was flirting. I've never been good at it, I never really knew how to flirt. I hoped I was doing it right.

"Class," The teacher said, waving at Seth to come to the front of the room, "We have a new student. Why don't you tell everyone about yourself?"

"Uh, sure," Seth bit his lip nervously, looking down as he spoke, "I'm Seth, I come from the reservation but decided to get a change of scenery, and my mom let me come here."

He looked up, skimming over every face, and landing on mine. I saw girls looking at each other, and heard two girls talking about how he looked at them, so he obviously loved them. I smiled at their idiocy. I've never been that idiotic, even before Seth and Forks.

"Go on and have a seat at any empty desk," The teacher said, handing back a slip like I had yesterday to Seth.

Thankfully, there was an empty seat right behind me. As he walked past me, he softly brushed his hand on my shoulder. It was almost as if sparks flew at the touch. I know that I almost melted into my seat, at least.

"So, class," the teacher started to drone. I didn't pay attention to what he was saying. It didn't matter, in my old school I already had learned all of what he was teaching. But this was the highest level course a junior was able to take.

****

After each class, I walked with Seth to our next. When it was finally lunch, we both sat with the people I sat with yesterday. One of the girls didn't seem to want Seth, surprisingly, and she looked at me, raising her eyebrows at me. I bit my lips and smiled, which was obviously enough for her. She smiled wide, before going back to listen to her friends story.

I wish I knew her name…I think it was Jessica. Not the original one from Twilight, obviously, because she had graduated, but it was a Jessica anyway.

"How soon can we say we're dating?" Seth whispered in my ear as everyone was looking at one of the guys telling a joke.

"Let's at least give it a day," I mumbled back, "maybe two."

"A day it is," he whispered.

Just then, everyone started cracking up at the guys joke. He and I both laughed as though we had been listening. We left lunch early to get to our next class early, and have some time to just…talk.

"So," Seth said, "We've got to go on a date before we can actually be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Are you…asking me on a date?" I can't help but giggle a little.

"Yes."

"Of course I want to go on a date. But we need to make sure my mom's alright with it," I told him. If it didn't work, we'd have to wait longer before we're actually dating, and I don't know how much time I actually have.

"So tonight, at seven," he smiled, "There's going to be a party at the Black's house. Want to go to that?"

"Is it going to be one of those secret wolf-meetings where you get told all the legends?"

"Uh…" He seemed stunned that I somehow knew what it was, "No. It's a normal party."

I nodded, "Good. And I'd love to go. I'll ask my mom when I get home."

****

"Mom," I said as I hopped down the stairs, "I met a guy at school today…"

"And you like him?" she asked.

"I do. We had every class together, he just transferred today from the reservation."

Mom laughed, "Are you trying to go out with him because he's a werewolf?"

God, Mom always freaks me out when she says that kind of stuff, "No, Mom. He's cute, and he's really sweet. I mean, he's sweeter than anybody else at the school, he's polite, too."

"So, when is the date?" she cut to the chase.

"Um…actually…there's this family having a party on the reservation," I told her, "Tonight. He wanted to know if I could go with him."

"Will there be parents?" She asked responsibly. Of course she had to ask that.

"Yes, he told me that the parents are having guests over too, so there's going to be a lot of adults around," I gave her my cutest big eyes, "Plus, you know I would never let him take advantage of me. I don't think he would, because he's so sweet, but if he ever did, you know I know where to aim."

"Knee him in the balls and poke him in the eyes," Mom laughed as she said what she's told me since I was little. Of course, then it was just 'Knee him down there.'

I laughed too, in a generally good mood.

"So…can I go?" I asked, using my biggest eyes and tilting my head to the side like I always do when I really want something, "Pleeeeeease?"

She sighed, "Did you finish your homework?"

"Of course!" I laughed. The homework took me half an hour to complete, it was just that easy. I almost miss going to my old school in middle-of-nowhere Illinois better than my school in middle-of-nowhere Washington.

"You have school tomorrow," she said, "But I'll let you go. He needs to come in and talk to me though before he leaves. Make him come over early if it's possible."

"Thank you Mom!" I eeped, hugging her and running to my room. Once there I opened my window and whispered, "Who's there?"

Three different pale bodies came out of the dark of the forest. I was able to make out Bella, Edward, and Alice. Seth, in wolf form, came out for a second before slinking back into the forest.

"I need Seth to run to his house, get a nice outfit together, and come back and ring the doorbell. As fast as possible," I called out, Edward nodded, "Thank you guys."

I closed my window and turned around, spinning around once or twice, smiling largely.

"Blossom, I have a date!" I tell her, kissing her on her head as she glares at me. She's not good at sharing, especially when it comes to sharing me.

"Mom!" I called, running down the stairs to see her cleaning up the kitchen a bit, "I called Seth and told him you'd like him to come over early. He'll be here as soon as he can."

It was already 6:20, and I knew my mom would want at least a good ten minutes to scare him half to death and threaten him with either death or suing him for so much that he'll be paying her back until the day he dies if I get hurt.

"Alright," she laughed, "I'm not going to go easy on him just because he's cute or something, alright? I may just go harder on him."

She loved being both parents for me. The fun, nice one and the one who threatened to kill any boy who could possibly hurt me. I find it absolutely hilarious. At 6:30, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Mom calls, though I'm already hopping down the stairs two at a time.

"Hello, Mrs. Koulos," Seth smiled, shaking her hand strongly, "I'm Seth, it's great to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Seth," Mom looked back at me, amusement in her eyes.

She led him to the perfectly cleaned kitchen, where we sat at the circle table.

"So, I knew I just met you, but let me tell you something very important about our family," Mom started. Oh, man. She's going straight for the kill, "We don't like pregnancy before marriage."

I was as shocked as Seth. I had excepted something about killing him if I got killed because of him.

"I…" Seth stuttered, "I would never do that to her!"

"Good," Mom smiled widely, "Are you driving?"

"Yes," Seth nodded.

"Then you won't be drinking, will you?"

"No, I don't drink alcohol anyway."

"And you won't be doing any drugs?"

"Never."

I smiled, happy to see that Mom seemed to like him. Any parent would like a boy who was shocked at the thought of having sex with the girl he was going on a date with and who never drank and didn't do drugs.

"Well, just in case you almost change your mind…I have a couple of options. If she gets pregnant, I'm shooting both of you. If she gets hurt in a crash and you caused the crash, You'll be paying me with your retirement money, and if she dies in a car crash, you won't have to worry about paying me. You'll be too dead to worry about it."

"I promise you, I won't let anything hurt Katie," Seth's large eyes almost made me laugh as much as my mom's threats to him, "She'll be safe with me."

"Hey, don't say that," Mom said, shocking both of us, "That's what Edward said, and then Bella got chased by an evil vampire intent on killing her."

"Mom, you're hilarious," I told her.

"Well, I don't need a vampire to be chasing you! Too much stress!" It brought up the thoughts that I _am _being hunted by vampires right now.

"Mom, seriously?" I gave her a look to shut up, and she rolled her eyes. Just like Renee, Sometimes Mom could be more childish than me.

"Whatever," She smiled, "Just remember, if she's hurt in anyway, your retirement money's mine."

Seth nods, "I promise, she won't be hurt."

**a/n Geesh this chapter is longer than any of the others…but I'm happy with it. I kinda expected it to go faster that it did, but the party thing just came to me… :D Anyways, just so you know, Koulos is not my real last name. It's a Greek last name I chose because it's easier than a lot of them to say and much shorter than mine. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	7. Taken

**a/n yay for next chapter! This was supposed to be last but it may end up being second to last…or it may be third from last, with the last being a fluff chapter. **

**Disclaimer: C'mon, I seriously don't own the Cullens. I wish I did. I also wish I owned the wolves, and I also wish I owned a huge house and another kitten, but oh well. **

Who am I?

"I guess you two can leave," She says at 6:50, "Make sure she's back here by 10:30."

We started heading to the door. Mom made Seth go ahead so she could talk with me, "Katie, how did you somehow find him? He's just as I pictured the werewolf Seth in Twilight."

I roll my eyes at her, "I love you, Mom. See you later."

Once in La Push, Seth gets a little more alert, "The Cullen's had to stop at the border," He answered my question before I asked it.

"Is this party a wolf-only party?"

"Only those who know of it will be there," he said, "It's kind of like a welcome party for you."

"What? The Black's are having a party to welcome me?"

"Yeah. You're the newest imprint, and plus if you're here and meeting everyone, you're safe."

I sigh, "Alright," considering that if I was changed into a vampire, I would have control, I'm surprisingly out of control over most of my life.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

He was right. The party was nice, though I was nervous. Everyone was there, and it was great to meet them all. I fell in love with Emily's cooking, she made amazing lasagna. Of course, the wolves ate like they had never seen food before.

Being there, with all of them, I could almost forget what was coming.

At ten, Seth and I left. He looked worried, on the drive home.

"Seth?" I whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Part of the reason for the party was that Bella's gone. She had to go hunting or she'd risk hurting you," Seth frowned and bit his lip as he turned at an intersection.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Seth. With you and Edward and Alice there, they couldn't hurt me," I said quietly. I didn't want him to be so worried. If he worries, I freak out.

"I can't watch you tonight though," he frowns, "I need to sleep."

"That's alright then. Who's going to be there?"

"Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jake."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Nothing will happen to me," I assure him, hoping I'm right.

"I hope you're right," he mumbles as he turns into my driveway.

Being a gentleman, he opens my car door for me, holding my hand as he walks me to the door. There, I lean up for a kiss. It's just a small kiss, but it calms me down and gives me a goofy smile. It wasn't enough to calm Seth though, I could see the worry in his eyes.

Mom opens the door as soon as we finish the kiss, "Glad to see that I won't be suing or killing you."

Seth smiles and laughs, "I promise, you'll never have to kill me or sue me. Or shoot me."

"Good," Mom smiles, "Now Katie, you need to go to your room and try to get some sleep tonight."

Like a normal teenage girl, I say "Fine," in a whiny voice.

Before I go inside though, I turn to Seth, and hug him. In his ear, I whisper, "I love you."

After that, he walks down the driveway and gets in his car. Only then does Mom close the door.

"Was it as perfect as I think it was?" Mom smiles at me in amusement.

"Yes!" I swoon, then yawning, "But I do need to get some sleep."

She laughed and nodded, and I went upstairs and into my room. As soon as I lay down in bed, I'm out cold. I can feel mom next to me when she covers me up with the blanket, in a half-asleep stage later on. Only a second later, I'm out cold yet again.

****

I wake up, but I'm not at home.

It's a musty room, dark and eerie, and the window is covered with layers of dark curtains. There are two doors, one with three locks going up it, the other without. There's a crappy TV in the corner, and a mini-fridge in a nook with a counter and a sink.

"Hello," Says a girl I hadn't noticed.

Her red eyes, dark blond hair pulled back, and her dark cloak gave her away as Jane.

"H-hello," I choke out.

It's not just her and I. A large, tough looking man is near the door with a cloak similar to Jane's, but just slightly lighter. Felix. A boy the same age as her is next to her, completely silent, hair darker than hers but obviously related, in a matching cloak. Alec. In the corner with the TV sits another man, a cloak slightly lighter than Jane's, and head held high. Demitri.

"We know you know who we are," Jane stares at me, frightening me.

"Uh…" I can't speak.

"Don't worry about responding. Listen," says Demitri.

I nod at him, looking back at Jane and not saying a word.

"You are going to be a very powerful vampire. One of the most powerful, after my brother and I," Jane says.

"Sister is right," Alec says, "You will be able to control people."

"And you will be part of the Volturi," They weren't giving me the option, asking if I wanted to. They were telling me, "The most powerful clan of vampires to face the earth. Ever."

"But for now, we're stuck here," Felix scowls as he says the last word.

"Until we can leave, we will have to keep you alive," Jane says, "So, what do you want to eat?"

I don't know what to say. I'm stuck here? Thank God we're stuck here! I want my Seth…I know he'll come. As soon as the others woke up—as I hope they didn't kill them, just made them go into the blackness or something—they will tell Seth. Seth and the Cullen's and the rest of the wolves will get me back!

"Hello!" Jane scowls, "You're lucky that we need to stay quiet or I'd use my power on you and make you scream like hell. What do you want to eat?"

"Uh…I don't know…what is there?"

"Go to the cooler and see for yourself," Jane says. I don't bother correcting her, I don't need her to hate me, not yet. She will when I'm saved anyway.

I go to the fridge and choose what I need to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I ignore their disgusted looks at my human food. They probably haven't touched it in a long time, except maybe to bring food here.

"How many days late did he say he would be?" Jane asks Felix, ignoring me completely as I finished making my sandwich.

"Three."

They had three days to find me then, better than nothing. As I finished eating, Alec looked at me.

"If you need to go to the bathroom, go now," He said.

I nodded, going to the unlocked door and going to the bathroom. It was awkward, knowing they all heard me. God, so awkward. But it wasn't like I had a choice. When I came back out, Jane told me to lay on the bed again.

"Alec will take off his power in a few hours."

"Wait!" I said, causing her to glare at me, "What time is it?"

"Six in the morning."

Mom knows I'm gone. Oh, God. I'm gone. Mom's going to freak out. Mom's going to call the police. Mom won't know what to do.

I'm back in the blackness.

****

For a day straight, every three hours, Alec woke me up, asked me if I needed anything, and went back to sleep. Sometimes, everyone was there, other times, they were all gone except for him. I was still about to explode on the inside.

"Katie," He said one time when he woke me up. It was just him, the rest were gone, "Would you like anything?"

"Um…yeah, I'm hungry again," I lied. I didn't want to be put under that blackness again. It's horrible. It's just…frightening. I don't know what's going on, I don't have the time to think that I need, it's horrible.

I got up and looked for a good ten minutes in the fridge for something to eat before deciding on the thing that would take the longest to make. He waited patiently at the window. When the window was crashed through, by the time I screamed, He was holding me tight.

"You're not getting her," Alec growled.

In front of us were large wolves, three of them, one being Seth. _Seth, I love you_ I tried to say through my eyes, failing at blinking back the tears.

They were here. But I was in the arms of Alec. He could kill me in a millisecond.

"Let her go, Alec," Carlisle said, showing up in front of the wolves in dirty clothes.

"Why would I?" he growled, "She's going to change the world."

"No, you don't understand," Carlisle said, "Alice had a vision."

"I did," Alice showed up next to Carlisle, in dirty, torn clothes as well.

"What does that matter to me?" He growled, "Jane will be back any second now."

I fell into the blackness, then back out.

"She's going to die, if she's changed," Alice said quickly, almost too quickly for me to make out.

Bella was next to her, staring at me, looking as though if she could, she would be crying rivers right now.

"All vampires are dead," Alec growled, "That's what the change is."

"No, she won't change!" Alice cried, "She's going to actually die."

"How come you had to tell her what we were then? For that she must change or die. If she dies then it doesn't matter because she has to."

"No, she knows of us only because of what she is," Carlisle said.

"She's a human!"

"She's not a normal human though," Bella almost sobbed, "She's a psychic vampire."

"And she's an imprint to one of the wolves here."

"One of the wolves will do anything to protect her, to keep her from dying," Alice said, "We were helping them because we knew that if she was taken, she would die anyway. She would be useless to you."

From behind me, Jane, Demitri, and Felix came around and surrounded us, surrounded me.

**a/n ooooh. I'm excited about this! Don't forget, review! I'll update soon since I'm in an update-craze.**


	8. Together

**a/n laaaaast chapter! Except maybe an epilogue or fluff chapter!**

**Disclaimer: NO MINE! I WANT, BUT NO MINE! That applies to all things that were created by Stephenie Meyer.**

Who Am I?

"What's going on? We're going to have to tell Aro what's going on, and he won't be happy," Jane growled, "Especially if we come back without Katie."

"You must understand…" Carlisle starts. They go through the entire explanation again.

"We want to let her live," They completely swept over the thought that if I died, Seth would. The Volturi would definitely kill me then, if only to get rid of Seth.

"She knows of us now. That's not acceptable," Jane said, I imagined she was glaring.

"We can make her forget!" Carlisle promised, "She will know nothing of us!"

He slyly didn't mention the fact that all the imprints knew of them.

"There is no good reason for you to take her. We didn't not come after you to hurt any of you, just to save her life. She will forget us, so she won't break that rule, either."

"I will tell Aro of this," Jane said, "But as of now, we cannot take the girl."

Alec let me go, "Go to the Cullens."

I didn't hesitate. I ran right to Seth, sobbing into his fur.

"We will take her back," Carlisle said, "She will forget us, I promise."

"Tell Aro," Alice told Jane, "That there is much more important things going on. I had a vision of someone making an immortal child."

Jane's face went hard, "We will be gone."

Right in front of my eyes, they disappeared, the door snapping closed. Everyone turned to me.

"Oh, Katie," Bella sobbed, "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry!"

"I should have seen them coming," Alice said.

"It's not your fault, Bella. You needed to hunt."

"We will take you to the hospital," Carlisle said, "We're going to set up a scene and get you to the hospital."

"We're going to need to burn down this place," Alice said, "Seth can she ride your back? Take her into the forest, deep into the forest where no one has searched yet."

Seth leaned down, I climbed on and hugged him, "I'm so, so, sorry I scared you like that," I whispered.

"Hold on to his fur, tightly," Carlisle told me.

I did as he said, and found myself flying through the window, then through the trees. He leaned down, meaning for me to get off, and as soon as I did went through the forest a bit. When he came back, he was human.

"Katie," he said, as we ran into each other, "I missed you. I will never let anything hurt you like that again. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too," was all I could say.

"Hello," Alice announced her presence, "Seth you're going to have to help me out. Katie, lay on the ground."

I did as she said. She had me lay down in fetal position, covered me in foliage, and made the place look messier. Finally, she had Seth dig me out, and hold me bridal style.

"Katie, you need to act exhausted, fall asleep in his arms if you can, alright? We're going to disappear, and he's going to take you to the road, where Sam is, with the police. Sam said that Seth went in the forest looking for you, and now he's worried that Seth may be lost. They're about to start making their way into the forest now. Go that way."

With a point in one direction, Alice flew the opposite way, as though she was never there.

"Act like you don't remember a thing, alright?" Seth whispered to me as he made his way through the rough forest.

"Okay," I breathed, laying on his chest and somehow actually falling asleep in his arms.

****

When I woke up again, I was at the hospital.

"She's awake!" My mom cried in joy, "Oh, baby girl."

"Mom," I sighed in happiness.

"Katie, what happened?"

"I…I don't remember. One second, I was in bed, then…" I trailed off like I didn't remember. Just as they had told me to.

"Hello," said a doctor, "We need to check her out and make sure she's alright."

They performed tests, asked me questions which I skillfully half answered. They somehow found drugs in my system, though I hadn't had any. They left it at the theory that someone came in my room, drugged me and dragged me out, somehow completely silently. The case is a left as a mystery.

At the end of the ordeal, three days after they found me, I was out of the hospital.

"You know, Seth came over every single day you were in the hospital," Mom said, "Even when you were gone, he came here after school."

"That's so sweet of him," I sighed, "I like him."

"I do too."

I smiled at Mom, "I'm glad."

****

The next day, Seth had come by, again, asking if I was home. He smiled when he saw me, "Katie!"

"Seth," I smiled widely at him.

"It's amazing," my mom laughed as we hugged tightly, "It's as though you two belong together."

"I hope so," Seth and I said at the same time. We couldn't tell her we knew we were meant to be together forever because he's a werewolf and I'm his imprint. And we didn't want to seem like those crazy teenagers who say they know they belong together a few days after meeting.

"So," Mom said, "Where will you two be going this time?"

"I think we're going to go to my friend's house. Don't worry, parents are there."

"Alright," Mom nodded, "Tomorrow you need to get back to school. I want you back at nine, though, so you can catch up on sleep, alright?"

"Okay," I said as we headed out the front door. Once in his car I asked, "Where are we really going?"

"The Cullens house. But they still count as my friends, so it's alright, I didn't lie."

I nodded, relaxing completely and talking with him as he drove there.

"Katie," Alice said, "I'm so happy to see you again."

We walked inside and talked with them all, they told me that I wouldn't really forget about them, they never planned on that. Seth would have killed them if they had tried giving me a concussion anyway. Thank God!

I became exhausted after a while, and after a loud yawn from me, they decided to watch a movie. I curled into Seth and he held be protectively the entire movie. Of course, both of us had fallen asleep rather quickly.

We didn't get up until we absolutely had to, and Seth got me home at exactly nine.

"I like this boy, he's respectful," Mom smiled as I walked in.

"Yeah, he is. He's perfect," I smiled.

In my room, I did some of the homework that Seth had gathered for me. It was easy, as always, and before long I was done, and ready to sleep.

I couldn't believe I was here now. Happy, alive, smiling, and knowing that I was safe. Nothing like that would happen again.

**a/n I know this chapter's short, but yeah…I still love it. I'm kinda tired, too, so if she seems too tired all the time, blame it on the fact that I want to sleep right now.**


	9. Epilogue: A baby! Twins! Triplets!

**a/n this chapter is complete fluff and the epilogue. So, it was nice to write fanfics again, and I loved being back on the site, but goodbye to all, for a while. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them. I don't. I wish I did. I tried, turns out it costs a lot more than 20 bucks. Plus they're not willing to sell.**

Who Am I?

Epilogue

Five years ago, when I was a senior in high school, I found out that my favorite book series was real, and that I was imprinted with my all-time favorite werewolf. I found out who I am, that I am a psychic vampire werewolf imprint who, if changed into a vampire, would have the power of control. I was almost forced to turn into a vampire, but got saved by my wolf and the Cullens. Now, after four years of college and one year of marriage, Seth and were living on the reservation again.

"Seth," I called him over. I had bought a pregnancy test at the store today on my way home from work, at the reservation's high school.

"Yep?" he came into the bedroom and plopped onto the bed, smiling at me.

"I have something to show you…" I handed him the unopened box.

"A pregnancy test?" He looked at me questioningly, until I smiled widely at him, "A pregnancy test!"

"We may be having a baby," I confirmed.

"A baby!" He repeated, smiling and almost bouncing off the walls.

"I have to take it," I laughed, taking the box and opening it. Once I read the instructions, I did what it said and impatiently waited for results with him.

Before they came, he and I talked about what would happen if we were indeed pregnant.

"We might need a larger house, if it's more than one," He pointed out.

"We have to make the extra bedroom a nursery," I told him.

We didn't continue talking about it, as the little plus sign had materialized.

"A baby!" Seth squealed. I laughed, hugging him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx a few months later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Seth and I packed the rest of our belongings into the truck.

"I can't believe we're having twins!" He smiled, "It's amazing!"

"They're going to be perfect," I agreed.

As we drove the truck to our new, four-bedroom house that had recently been built in the reservation, I thought about how I would tell him.

"I'm so happy," he smiled, "We're going to have extra rooms too, so we can have more babies, if you want to, later on!"

I laughed, "Maybe not."

His face dropped, he looked sad that I didn't want more kids, "Why not?"

"We may not have extra rooms."

"But…" He stopped and thought for a bit.

"At the doctor today, they found that one of the babies had been hiding," I told him, "We're not having twins."

"We're having triplets," Seth seemed to be in a dream world as we parked, "Triplets!"

We unpacked everything, Well mainly Seth and the guys took care of everything, I just sat back with Emily and the others and talked. Emily and Sam had a boy named Kyle, he was three now, and Kim and Jared had been married for two years now. Jake and Nessie weren't married yet, but I knew from Seth that Jake was going to propose to her in a week. Paul and his imprint were happy to be unmarried for now, and so on.

When they finished, Seth had everyone come together.

"You know how I told you we're having twins?" Seth asked.

"I found out today, we're actually having triplets."

**a/n sorry it's short, but it's a cute little fluff epilogue that I don't want to write more of…because I don't want to get to the birth and stuff. This is definitely enough! I'll read and maybe reply to reviews, but other than that, I'm not sure. Bye guys, whenever I get back, I'll be back!**


End file.
